


House's Reichenbach

by BalancingProbabilities



Category: BBC Sherlock, House MD, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Meta, Meta!fic, Mycroft IS the British Government, Post-Reichenbach, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:32:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalancingProbabilities/pseuds/BalancingProbabilities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Moriarty wants to play a game with his favorite TV characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House's Reichenbach

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still contemplating whether or not to write the rest of this fic, but if I do, this will be the prologue.

It had been a stressful week for Mycroft Holmes; it was just yesterday his boyfriend - his Jim - forced his consulting-detective brother to jump off the roof of St. Bart's hospital - just so the sleuth could run around the world to play more of the criminal's games. 

Arranging 'The Fall' exhausted them both, but now the boyfriends were able to cuddle on their couch and watch some telly. Sure, Mycroft hated telly, but at least now he could be with Jim.

Longing for his boyfriend's cock, Mycroft looked down at Jim's lap. "Does your right hand always need to be down your boxers?"

"Does my left arm always need to be around your sholders?"

"Yes dear, it does. I need to make sure you're not off murdering someone."

"Relax, honey. I promised not to send my men after your brother for a week. The fall was just yesterday. Besides, you murder every day, Mr. British Government." Jim kissed him on the forehead. "Almost as genius as me." Just then, Jim playfully acted as if he was going to bite off his lover's nose. Mycroft laughed.

"Do we always need to watch this horrible show?"

Jim gasped in fake terror. "Yes!" He shrieked. "Mycroft Holmes! It's the series finale of House! It's like you don't know me at all! You forget: I made you blackmail David Shore for spoilers."

"And you made me force him to say they became lovers at the end." Mycroft added.

"Wilson said, 'I'm glad I changed my mind about the chemo,' and House says, 'I'm glad you put your dick up my ass.' And it's canon! David Shore said it was canon!"

"Off-screen canon," Mycroft reminded him.

"Canon, nevertheless!"

"You made my men pull a gun on David."

"So?" Jim's confusion consumed him for a moment. 

Jim then turned his body towards Mycroft's. His face became feverish with excitement. Mycroft didn't know what was coming, but he rolled his eyes. "Honey! Honey!" He squealed. "I have an idea! A game! We should have House and Wilson come to the UK! House can work at Bart's, and we can see if he and John will get together! House will avoid jail!"

"House and Wilson are together! That's what you wanted!"

"Yes!" Jim said, clapping his hands together in excitement. "That's what makes it all the more fun!" Jim squealed again.

"And you want me to arrange both of their visas?"

"Yes! Oh just think of the possibilities! John can be Wilson's doctor! Oh this will be so much fun!"

Mycroft raised an eyebrow. "Watson originally wanted to be an oncologist. And it's not like I can say 'no' to you, darling." He leaned over to kiss Jim. "It will be arranged. First thing in the morning."

"You're the best boyfriend ever!"


End file.
